Autonomous vehicles employ a plurality of sensors to provide a controller or controllers with situational-awareness data including image data indicative of traffic, proximity to other vehicles, traffic control signals, traffic lane locations, etc. Such sensors may include optical sensors, e.g., cameras and LIDAR sensors. One location for optical sensors is a roof of the vehicle. However, placing sensors on the roof may increase a frontal area of the vehicle, increasing its aerodynamic losses. Roof-mounting may also make the sensors more vulnerable to accidental damage, e.g., on entering a low-clearance garage, and in car washes. Placing sensors on the roof may also restrict the styling of the vehicle.